


A Moment of Happiness

by OpheliaGlorfindal



Series: Taking Moments of Happiness [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cullen Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Jaws of Hakkon DLC, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Jaws of Hakkon DLC, References to Depression, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGlorfindal/pseuds/OpheliaGlorfindal
Summary: “Maker’s breath, what did I do to deserve you?” he breathed, his fingers pulling her hair out of the neat little bun she had scraped it into. “Triss, truly thank you. I  —”“I know.”She felt the pointed tips of her ears burning red as she looked into his eyes. They glimmered with happiness as he pulled her flush against him. She felt a strange sense of peace. The kind one feels when they return home from a long journey.Home.He was her home. She had spent so long feel out of place in the Inquisition, disconnected from her clan that she had forgotten what it felt like to truly feel at home somewhere. To think that her home had become a person, and a shemlen at that, was astonishing.“Triss, what’s  — mmph!”After spending weeks in the Frostback Basin, Triss decides to take Inquisitor Ameridan's advice. Smuttiness ensues.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Taking Moments of Happiness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575229
Kudos: 56





	A Moment of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the DA:I Jaws of Hakkon DLC so there are some spoilers, if you haven't played through it yet.
> 
> Also, NSFW because smut.

“Welcome back, Triss.”

Triss jumped and yelped as she felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her backwards into a firm chest. His breath tickled her ear and his stubble scraped her skin as he planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. 

“Cullen,” she exclaimed, feeling the coolness of his metal breastplate bleed through her cotton tunic. “I was just going to see you. I wanted —”

She wiggled around a little, trying to turn so that she could face him, her commander. She had spent the best part of a month in the Frostback Basin, dealing with the Avvar and all she wanted was to see him, hear his voice and run her hand through his curly blond hair. Just as she turned to face him, he took a step back and released her.

“I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I shouldn’t have done that — I was just trying to —”

Triss took a step towards him and reached up to cup his face in the palm of her hand.

“Cullen, I know. It was really sweet of you.”

Cullen’s shoulders relaxed as she drew his head down for a kiss. His lips were soft and gentle against hers. Creators, she had missed him; missed the smell of leather and patchouli that clung to his skin and the warmth of his body against hers. She felt him smile against her lips and her insides melted like warm chocolate. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss; one hand splayed in the small of her back whilst the other cradled the back of her head.

“What was that for?” she asked him, tangling her fingers in his curls.

“I missed you,” he said, his voice was soft and a little breathless, “You were gone for too long.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” she replied, “It took longer than I expected. A crazy faction of Avvar decided it was a good idea to bind the spirit of their war god to a dragon and let her rampage. But that’s a gross oversimplification, have you read —”

“Yes, I read the report,” Cullen replied, “Did you really recruit a bear into the Inquisition?”

Triss shot him a cheeky grin as she nodded. Cullen sighed.

“Triss, that’s ridiculous. You can’t expect a bear to —”

“ — Storvacker isn’t just a bear, she’s their Hold-beast. She could prove useful by getting our enemies to surrender with her cuteness or scaring them shitless —”

“Triss!”

She smirked.

“What? I was being serious. Just think how useful she could be in getting other Avvar to join us. They’ll be less hostile towards the Inquisition if we can show that we know and respect their culture.”

Cullen sighed, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips.

“You make a good point,” he told her, stroking the small of her back with his fingers. “I’m glad your trip went well.”

A feeling of warmth washed over Triss as Cullen kissed her forehead. She let out a deep happy sigh, before suddenly remembering something, something important. Her eyes widened as she broke their embrace.

“Triss, what is it?” Cullen asked, rubbing his mouth as he awkwardly watched her run to her bag.

“I almost forgot,” she said, hurling her bag onto her bed. “I have something for you.”

She began to rifle through her bag, throwing its contents everywhere in a haphazard manner. She heard Cullen’s heavy footsteps on the stone floor as he took a few steps towards her.

“You didn’t need to get me anything,” he said, gently wrapping an arm around her waist.

“It’s not a gift exactly,” she replied, trying her best to ignore the way his breath tickled the back of her neck. “It’s more of a — you’ll see.”

Triss frowned as she tossed a tunic out of her bag, letting it land crumpled up onto her bed. She continued to rummage through her things until her fingers met the smoothness of a glass vial. Success! She pulled it out from the tangle of socks and shirts and camping paraphernalia. She bit her lip as she turned around, hiding the small potion behind her back. 

“Close your eyes,” she instructed, “Oh! And hold your hand out.”

Cullen smiled as he acquiesced and closed his eyes. Her heart beating in her chest, Triss placed the potion into his outstretched hand. She studied his expression carefully as he opened his eyes and looked down at the potion she had placed in his palm.

“I —uh, thank you, Triss. I —”

“It’s a potion,” Triss explained, feeling a little uncertain, “Dorian helped me make it. We gathered the ingredients in the Frostback.”

Cullen nodded, his expression was still unsure.

“And what does it do, exactly?” 

“Um, it’s to help with your nightmares — it will help you sleep.”

His eyes widened, there was a soft tender look in them that made Triss blush. She gave him a fleeting smile before continuing, “It should work. It worked for me, though there are some side effects. Though Dorian said that not everyone experiences them.”

Cullen’s brows knitted together as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Wait, you tested this is out on yourself? Triss —”

She heaved her shoulders. He was about to admonish her again, she could tell by the tone in his voice. She frowned. Maybe she wasn’t explaining herself properly. She took a deep breath and swept a stray strand of chestnut hair behind her ear.

“It’s not like that,” she explained, “Dorian made some for me to help with my — my moods. It’s not a cure, but it does help.”

She crossed her arms across her torso and hugged herself tightly. Talking about her dark moods and the inner workings of her own mind, still made her feel vulnerable. Even if it was Cullen she was talking to, the man she loved. She thought it was because he treated it as though it was a problem to solve, rather than an affliction that could not be cured. Well, that and the fact that she did not want him to worry about her any more than he already did.

Mythal have mercy, she loved him, but he would worry about worrying if she let him.

“Look, Cullen, just try it OK?” she told him, “It will take a couple of weeks to feel any of the effects. If it doesn’t work, I won’t be offended. I’ll just try and find something else. If you want me to of course.”

He stared at her in silence for a few seconds, before placing the bottle on her bedside table. The next thing Triss knew, she was being swept up into a big hug, her feet dangling in the air. He pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss, causing her breath to hitch.

“Maker’s breath, what did I do to deserve you?” he breathed, his fingers pulling her hair out of the neat little bun she had scraped it into. “Triss, truly thank you. I —”

“I know.”

She felt the pointed tips of her ears burning red as she looked into his eyes. They glimmered with happiness as he pulled her flush against him. She felt a strange sense of peace. The kind one feels when they return home from a long journey.

 _Home._ He was her home. She had spent so long feel out of place in the Inquisition, disconnected from her clan that she had forgotten what it felt like to truly feel at home somewhere. To think that her home had become a person, and a shemlen at that, was astonishing.

“Triss, what’s — mmph!”

Triss cut him off with a hungry kiss. Trying her best to convey how she felt without words. He stumbled back slightly, clearly taken aback by her sudden boldness. He kissed her back, biting on her bottom lip and sliding his tongue into her mouth. She felt a warm feeling growing in the pit of her abdomen as she pressed herself into him, against the cold metal of his breastplate. Her fingers flew to the straps of his mantle, fumbling as she unbuckled it from his shoulders causing it to crumble onto the floor. He stared back at her, cheeks blushing and clearly more than a little flustered.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked her, absently playing with her hair.

“Do you really have to ask, Cullen?”

He gave her a devilish grin as he put her back down on the ground and began to shuck his armour, the clanging sound it made as it fell to the floor echoed around her bed chamber. She reached for him, kissing his neck as her fingers tugged at his linen tunic. She pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor somewhere behind her. He was smirking at her, deft hands unbuttoning her shirt and sneaking under the fabric, slowly sliding up to the fullness of her breasts and squeezing them gently. 

Triss nipped his neck, her breath catching as Cullen peeled her shirt away and began to unlace her bustier, discarding it on the floor behind her. She gasped, her fingernails scraping the back of his neck as he bent his head down to suckle on one nipple, circling the other with his thumb. Her hands trailed down his torso, her fingers tugging at the laces of his breeches. Cullen paused his ministrations for a moment, his honey eyes darkening as Triss pulled his breeches down his legs. 

“What are you doing?” he asked her as she reached for his cock.

“I want to make you feel good,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his ear.

She heard him hiss through his teeth as she sunk to her knees and began to slowly pump his cock with her hand. She took his steely length into her mouth and began to suckle on it. She hummed as she heard Cullen moan and curse above her. She felt his fingers entwine themselves in her hair as she licked the head, the salty taste of precum on her tongue. She felt a small sense of pride as she felt his hand clench at the back of her head, she was doing this to him. She was the one turning him into a dishevelled mess this time. She looked up and locked eyes with him.

“Triss,” he rasped, “Kiss me please.”

Triss gave Cullen’s cock a final lick. She took his hand and let him help her to her feet. He kissed her hard. Their noses bumped, but Triss didn’t care. All she cared about was the weight of Cullen’s arm around her waist and the way it was pulling her flush against the heat of his body. She breathed him in, the scent of leather and patchouli that she had missed so much. She had been away for too long, for far too long. But this, this was not enough. She needed to feel him, she need to feel him touch her. 

She let out a small gasp of surprise as he pushed her backwards onto the bed, the mattress was soft against her back. He pulled her breeches down her legs before joining her, sliding his hand painfully slowly over her belly, lower and lower…

“Now it’s my turn,” he said, his voice husky with desire.

Triss whimpered and squirmed as he slid the pad of his thumb over her clit, sending jolts of pleasure up her body. He teased the slickness of her folds with his fingers before dipping one into her entrance, curling it in a 'come hither’ motion. She let out a soft moan, nuzzling and nipping his neck as he stroked her pussy gently, stoking the flames of her pleasure the way one would stoke a bonfire. 

She writhed feeling the pressure of pleasure building up and up inside her body, ready to explode. Her fingers bit into his skin as she clung to his shoulder blades, scrabbling for purchase. She was close, so close to her climax that she could almost touch it.

“Creators, Cullen, _please_ ,” her voice had become a breathy whisper.

She gazed up at him and he had the cheek to smirk at her as though he was oblivious to the utter wanton mess that she had become.

“What is it, my love?” he asked her, his fingers began to slow down, “What is it that you want?”

“I want — I want — I need to —”

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he pulled his fingers out of her. Triss pressed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had been building up in her abdomen, just about ready to burst.

“Be patient, Trisstessa,” he told her, “I’m not done with you yet.”

He was enjoying this. She could tell by the glint in his eyes. He was getting a kick out of tormenting her, making her wait for her release. Creators! He could be a cruel, cruel man when he wanted to be.

Cullen let out a yelp of surprise as Triss rolled him onto his back. Before he could ask what she was doing, she straddled him and planted frenzied kisses down his neck. He let out a groan as she reached for his length and took it into her, slowly, bit by bit. She felt his fingertips dig into her hips as she began to rock them against him. Cullen thrusted his hips up to meet hers and together they fell into a slow, steady rhythm. She pulled his hands away from her hips and held them over his head. 

“I can never quite be patient,” she said told him as she began to pick up the pace. “Not when it comes to you.”

This, this is what she had wanted. What she had spent the best part of three weeks longing for; the feel of his cock as it glided in and out of her pussy, the way it stretched her and filled her up. She had missed Cullen’s company of course, but she had missed this too. She had missed coaxing the groans of pleasure out of his mouth, causing him to blaspheme and call her name over and over again. She felt him shift underneath her as he sat up, one arm clasped around her waist. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked it, whilst he thrusted into her. Fenhedis, this was too much. His fingers grazed her other nipple, brushing over the rosy peak and gently rolling it between his finger and his thumb. It was too much, it was all too much. 

Triss’ fingernails scraped his scalp as the pressure that had been building at the apex of her thighs finally burst, sending wave after wave of pleasure over her body. She gripped his arm, her knuckles whitening as she rode out her climax; unravelling and unravelling as their rhythm became more and more erratic. She felt his cock convulse inside her as his orgasm followed, biting her shoulder to stifle the sound of it. 

Triss buried her face into the crook of Cullen’s neck as she leaned against him, her body boneless. He held her there for a few moments as she listened to the sound of him breathing heavily. She laid a hand on his chest and felt his heart hammering away. She let out a deep breath, before raising her head to look at him. His face was flushed and there were beads of sweat clinging to his forehead.

“As welcome home parties go, I’d have to say that this would rank as one of my favourites,” she told him, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Is that so?” he asked with a chuckle.

Triss nodded as he cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. He let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

“What is it, Cullen?” she asked before giving him a peck on the lips.

“It’s nothing. I just missed you a lot,” he told her, “And not just...this. When you’re around, everything seems less chaotic.”

“I-I think I know what you mean,” Triss replied as she wiggled herself off his lap, “Because I feel the same way around you.”

She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before she stood up and walked over to the bathtub that was in the middle of the room. She bent over and dipped her hand in the water. It was tepid. 

“I don’t think you have time for a bath,” Cullen told her, “We’re late for a meeting with Josephine and Leliana.”

Triss smirked.

“They haven’t sent anyone to knock for us yet,” she told him as she heated the water with her magic. “Besides we can always apologise and explain that we were engaged in a -- erm -- private meeting of our own.”

“Maker’s breath, no. Do not do that. I will never hear the end of it.”

Triss snickered and turned her attention back to the bathwater she was heating up, lost in her own thoughts. If she could have her own way, she would have more moments like this with Cullen. Just quiet moments where they could talk and be themselves and not have to worry about the heavy burden of saving the world. He was the reason that she had yet to break under the responsibility of leading the Inquisition, the light in the darkness of her own mind. She smiled to herself, she would do anything to protect what they had; to keep him safe. Even if that meant saving the world from some crazed ancient darkspawn with a god-complex.

“Triss,” Cullen called from his seat on her bed, “What’s wrong?”

She glanced over her shoulder at him, admiring the way the sunlight caught on his golden curls. 

“Nothing, I was just remembering something that Inquisitor Ameriden told me.” She stood up and stepped into the bath, wiggling her toes in the warm water, “He told me to take moments of happiness where I find them.”

“That sounds like some good advice.”

Triss could feel Cullen’s eyes watching her as she sat down into the bathtub. The warm water soothing her aching muscles. She turned and glanced over at him.

“Indeed,” she replied as she reached for the soap next to the bathtub, “Now, will you be joining me, or are you just going to sit there and watch me bathe?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this was just intended to be fluff, but then smut happened. ~~I'm not a pervert, I swear~~
> 
> It amuses me that you can recruit a bear to be an agent of the Inquisition. If you do, the Codex entries are hilarious.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. :) Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
